


[Banner] Problem Child

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [38]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner made for the story of 'Problem Child' by Hoosierbitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Banner] Problem Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [problem child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225489) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



> This banner was made for [](http://hoosierbitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**hoosierbitch**](http://hoosierbitch.livejournal.com/) story name 'Problem Child' for the fest [](http://kidficstory.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kidficstory.livejournal.com/)**kidficstory**. Her story is so well done and the interaction between Phil and Clint is just fascinating. I honestly couldn't stop reading :D I hope she continues it later on!

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [problem child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225489) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch)




End file.
